youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnosis
Hypnosis is the ability to make someone fall into a deep trance, or making the victim do whatever the hypnotist says. Vampires can hypnotize, alter memories, and erase memories, they can hypnotize both vampires and breathers, but it is much easier to hypnotize breathers then vampires. Vampires cannot hypnotize, alter memories, and erase memories, of a person they care about or are in love with. Hypnosis does not work on trained vampire slayers. This is a common Vampire power. Examples Of Hypnotism *In "Home Education" a young Vlad accidentally hypnotised the Count and he realised this he made the count think he was normal. *Later in The episode he got carried away and hypnotised Mr and Mrs Branaugh into thinking they were vampires. *In series 1 Ingrid hypnotised Jonno to do her homework and wear a dress. She also made him forget about the hypnosis. *In series 2 episode 8 love bites Vlad hypnotised Robin so he gives Vlad the flowers and doesn't move (so Vlad could give the flowers to his girlfriend and woe her.) - At that stage the Hypnotism is instinctive all Vlad does is stare into the subjects eyes, tell them what to do,Vlad's eyes glow and the Subject falls into a deep trance doing whatever Vlad says. *In the same episode Count Dracula hypnotised Mina Van Helsing so he could bite her however that failed when Renfield came in and the count accidentally told Mina to go away. *In series 2 episode 9 Vlad hypnotises the security guard at the museum so that the guard thinks his broom is the staff and he needs to guard it with his life. (This is the only time Vlad has found the hypnosis painful even though Vlad has easily used hypnosis without pain before.) *In series 2 Vlad mind wiped all of the breathers (including Renfield) so they would forget that Vampires existed unfortunately it didn't work on Jonno Van Helsing. (Vampires can't mindwipe people they care about.) *In series 3 Bertrand de Fortunesa clicked his fingers and hypnotised all breathers in Vlad's class so he could tell Vlad about the Praedictum Impaver and Vlad's destiny as the chosen one-to open it. *In series 3 Count Dracula hypnotised a whole class to make them think they are chess pieces when Vlad found out he used hypnosis to get the class out of the trance. (much to the counts dismay.) *In series 3 Vlad hypnotised a Transylvanian cleaner so she forgets about Vlad and Count Dracula using their vampire powers. At that stage all Vlad needs to do to hypnotise someone is to click his fingers. *In series 4 Ingrid hypnotised Renfield so he left the SCRAP classroom unguarded.(even though Ingrid didn't tell Renfield to forget about the hypnosis he still forgot.) *In series 4 he mind wiped the slayers. (again it didn't work on Jonno.) Vlad later replaced the mind wipe by hypnotising Mina and telling her to remember; he then clicked his finger and bosted the hypnotism to all of the slayers and they remembered. *In series 4 kiss of death Elizabeta (a vampire shapeshifter) hypnotised Miss Macauley just by waving her hand. Category:Powers & Abilities